Repulse (episode)
Repulse is the seventh episode of the fifth series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot As September 1968 rolls in, problems once again arise on the Dark Railway. First, several parts of the track need repairs, then 257 Squadron is taken out of service and cannot be repaired right away, and finally the coal merchant at the Industrial Estate is threatening to deliver his coal by lorry instead of by rail. To prove they can still deliver coal, Mr. Dark visits the scrapyard of his old friend, Caracus Smash, who is actually restoring the engines he owns to working order. Caracus introduces himself to a Jubilee named Repulse, who is already restored. Mr. Dark is initially wary of the engine, knowing about the experiences with Leanne on the railway, but after being assured that Repulse has been with him since 1962, he decides to purchase her anyway. When Dave learns of the arrival, he becomes afraid because of Leanne. Repulse is several days late arriving to the railway, and Raymond has to collect her from Colhapper, where she has been dumped. Although Repulse warms to Hannah and most of the engines, Dave remains cold towards her, believing her to be either a spy or Leanne in disguise. Eventually, Hannah orders Dave to speak to her and find out about her, telling him that they might have more in common than they think. Dave meets Repulse at the junction, where the Jubilee tells him her backstory. Back in 1955, she moved to Birmingham with her friends, Lynette and Harry. Over time, she and Harry fell in love with each other, angering Lynette, who proceeded to kill Harry by derailing him violently and splitting him in half. When Repulse found out, she was taken to a viaduct by Lynette, but before she could kill her, the British Transport Police arrived and she was arrested. Repulse reveals that she is scared that Lynette will break free and find her. Shaken by her story, Dave apologises for his behaviour, and Repulse thanks him for understanding. Characters * Dave * Raymond * Theo and Otto * 257 Squadron * Hannah * Repulse * Owen * Mr. Dark * Caracus Smash * Sir Eustace Missenden (cameo) * Ryan (cameo) * Cammer (cameo) * Turbo (cameo) * 45079 (cameo) * Leanne (mentioned) * 70047 (mentioned) * Lynette (mentioned) * Harry (mentioned) Locations * Soma * Merecombe Shed * Caracus Smash Ltd * Merecombe * Colhapper * Manston Fore * Galen Junction Shed * Horton (mentioned) * Birmingham (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Repulse and Caracus Smash. * The events of Will and Won't, The Betrayal, and Revenge of the Forgotten are referenced. * It has since been revealed by Dark DJ that the events of Repulse's backstory were false. * During the scenes at Caracus Smash's scrapyard, Dark DJ has revealed that the Black 5 in the shed was originally intended to be 44826. However, due to the fact that the number wasn't visible in the light and a change of plans for the series, the number was changed to 45079. Episode * Repulse on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Episodes